In a communications system in high density radio coverage, all wireless sites have very large overlaps between coverage areas, and accordingly there are no cell edges; therefore, signals between all the sites and a user equipment are very good.
However, just because the signals between all the sites and the user equipment are very good, when a site provides a service for multiple user equipments at the same time in a same frequency, it is easily caused that when the site sends signals to the multiple user equipments at the same time in a same frequency, signal interference between the multiple user equipments is caused, reducing service quality of a user equipment.